Perfume Burning
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] AmberShelley and AmberCorny.  An engaged Amber runs into Shelley at the market one day.  Song by Madeleine Peyroux.


_There's perfume burning in the air  
Bits of beauty everywhere_

Amber looked over her grocery list before sitting it back inside of her purse and moved the diamond ring around her finger. Two years she and Corny had been together and last month they had gotten engaged. She remembered the blush on her cheeks and the way her heart pounded when he slid the ring onto her finger. She was lightheaded and ready to faint. His big, strong hand had taken her soft, delicate one and held it tightly. She was his forever.

A familiar smell tickled under her nose. She glanced up to find herself facing the back of a woman with the same red hair she had three years ago, except it wasn't as up to date anymore and was more refined. She had the same creamy skin and pearls sitting against the base of her throat.

"Shelley," Amber whispered, feeling her heart seize up in her chest.

_She comes so close  
You feel her then  
She tells you No and No again  
Your lip is cut on the edge of her pleated skirt  
Blue Alert_

Shelley recognized the voice behind her and she felt her blood run cold. Her slender, white fingers gripped the bar of the cart before slowly letting go as she turned around.

"Amber," she said flatly, staring at the woman who had betrayed her four years ago.

Amber gave her a little smile and looked down, her eyes catching a flash of something gold.

"You're married now?" Amber asked, trying to hide her disbelief.

"Yeah," Shelley replied, her voice dry and it was only then that Amber noticed the small purple bruise on her creamy cheek that had tried to been covered with makeup.

Shelley never had a choice. Her parents had refused to accept the fact that their daughter was attracted to the same sex. They forced her into marrying the neighbor boy, Billy Neal, who had made it perfectly clear that Shelley was only good for cleaning and cooking. She was property in his eyes. A slave meant to obey his every command.

Amber wanted to reach out and hug her. She wanted to save Shelley. She wanted to make all the abuse go away. She wanted to make Shelley's bruises disappear. She wanted to hold her and make her feel loved. She wanted to tell Shelley that she was so beautiful and deserved better; she deserved to follow her heart. She should be with a woman if that made her happy.

"I hear you and Corny are engaged, you must be thrilled," Shelley said.

"I am, I'm very happy," Amber replied softly and that's when their blue eyes met again.

Their cheeks flushed and suddenly they were fifteen years old again. Hearts pounding, blood rushing, cheeks flushing and emotions stirring. It was like old times again and soon they found themselves in Corny's apartment, in the bed Amber shared with him. Amber had left the brown bags scattered on the kitchen counter with groceries spilling out.

_Visions of her drawing near  
Arise, abide, and disappear  
You try to slow it down  
It doesn't work_

Amber's fingers brushed against the canary yellow skirt as she slowly lifted it further and further up Shelley's legs. Her warm hand massaged Shelley's thigh. Soon the damn dress was out of the way along with Shelley's petticoats, slip, garters and stockings. It was just skin now. Shelley's hand cupped the back of Amber's pinned up hair, slowly pulling each bobby pin out and letting the golden curls fall down her neck and shoulders. She twirled one around her finger and let out a soft sigh.

"You deserve so much better than him, Shelley," Amber whispered into her ear and Shelley believed her words.

Amber's soft lips moved over her neck, down, down, down until she reached a pert pink nipple. She remembered all the times she had taken those nipples between her teeth or rolled them back and forth with the soft pads of her fingers. She never felt dirty with Shelley; it never felt wrong to be with her even though many people had told her that it was. Shelley's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging the strands gently as Amber teased the bud until it was rock hard with her tongue. Amber turned her face and buried it into Shelley's sweet smelling, red hair.

"Amber, Amber, Amber," Shelley whispered as Amber's warm hands moved to her smooth hips.

_You know how nights like this begin  
The kind of knot your heart gets in  
Any way you turn is going to hurt_

Their eyes connected again as Amber's fingers twisted around inside of Shelley's core. The red head's pink polished nails dug into the tender skin of Amber's shoulders as the blonde worked her body into pleasure. Shelley's shrill, yet pleasant moans echoed off the white walls as her body arched up as she reached orgasm. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to leave Amber and return to the dark world of abuse and control. She wanted to remain in Amber's warm arms, among the calming white walls, and with the sweet smelling roses.

"C…can I stay? Just for a bit longer?" she asked as her voice trembled.

How could Amber say no? How could she tell her former friend and lover to leave and return to an unloving, abusive husband?

"Of course you can stay, get dressed and when Corny comes home later, I'll just tell him that I ran into you at the market and invited your for dinner," Amber told her, tenderly stroking her cheek.

What Amber didn't know was that Corny had come home earlier than expected. He wanted to surprise his fiancée by taking her out for a nice night on the town. The bouquet of red roses had fallen from his hands when he had opened the bedroom door. The petals were scattered across the carpet as the two naked women were cuddled in each other's arms.

_There's perfume burning in the air  
Bits of beauty everywhere_


End file.
